The present invention relates to an axial fitting with sliding bearings of a roll mantle of a roll of a paper/board or finishing/converting machine, said roll mantle being fitted with bearings to revolve around a stationary roll axle.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple axial fitting with sliding bearings of a roll mantle arranged to revolve around a stationary roll axle, which fitting with bearings is applicable to different types of rolls, such as, for example, variable crown rolls, thermorolls, tube rolls, suction rolls, and reeler rolls, in which radial fitting with bearings can be implemented by fitting with sliding bearings or by means of roller bearings. The rolls may, in addition, be either provided with drive means or without drive means.
To achieve the aim of the invention, the axial fitting with sliding bearings relating to the invention is characterised in that the axial fitting with sliding bearings comprises a radially inwards extending ring portion arranged in the mantle, on both sides of which ring portion, in the axial direction of the mantle, are arranged hydrostatic axial sliding bearing elements, which are provided with control valve means which are controlled by the movement of the ring portion arranged in the mantle and following the axial movement of the mantle, wherein the axial sliding bearing elements on at least one side of the ring portion are located on the backing ring attached to the axle.
If necessary, the control valve means can be replaced with hydraulic constant-flow feed.